


The Falcon And The Cobra

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Betrayal, Espionage, F/F, Interracial Relationship, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Ransom, Spies & Secret Agents, Terrorism, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Everyone in the WWE is really a spy, secret agent, mercenary, or hired gun. Many lives will be sacrificed in a madman's bid for world domination





	The Falcon And The Cobra

Chapter 1- Shadows And Dust

It's a cool November morning and Shane McMahon, Son of US Senator Vince McMahon was walking to the end of his family's driveway to get the newspaper. His Mother, Linda McMahon came and stood in the doorway, watching her Son.

Down the street from the McMahon home, three men, Randy Orton, Batista, and Bobby Lashley all sat in a blacked out SUV.

"I don't see Stephanie anywhere." Orton says while looking through his binoculars.

Batista cursed under his breath before grabbing his phone and calling Triple H and gave him the rundown.

"Take them out." Triple H orders.

"Roger that." Batista says.

The three contract killers load their guns before exiting the car, the trio made their way onto the McMahon's property and easily dispatched the security guards before going inside and eliminating Linda, Shane, and Vince McMahon.

"What about Stephanie?" Orton asks.

"I'll handle that situation later." Hunter said.

Meanwhile, CIA Agent Sasha Banks is at a formal party in Munich, Germany, she is looking for Charlotte Flair and her Contact, Asuka.

Sasha walks over to the trio after spotting Asuka's multi-colored hair, Charlotte smiles and hands Sasha a glass of wine when she reaches them.

"Charlotte, what's up with the frantic call to HQ?" Sasha whispers.

"Senator Vince McMahon was murdered, along with his wife Linda and his son, Shane."

"Professional?" Sasha asks, though she already knew the answer.


End file.
